1. Field
The following description relates to a communications module and a front-end module included therein.
2. Description of Related Art
With the development of wireless communications technology, various communications standards have been integrated in a single device. For example, a cellular communications standard and a Wi-Fi communications standard have been integrated in a single mobile terminal. As a result, one mobile terminal may support different communications standards.
With a recent, rapid increase in mobile traffic, the respective communications standards also gradually expand use of a frequency band. For example, the cellular communications standard has expanded from long term evolution (LTE) using an existing frequency band of 0.7 to 2 GHz to LTE-license assisted access (LTE-LAA) using a frequency band of 5 GHz. As mobile terminals get smaller, space which may be utilized in the mobile terminal is reduced. Thus, a reduction in size and cost of a communications module is desired.